


And Now for Something Different

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 19:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An experiment in the bedroom doesn't go quite the way Jess and Becker had planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Now for Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> Written for scripps' prompt: 'Jess/Becker, trying something kinky which ends up breaking the mood'.

Becker kissed better than every other boy Jess had ever been with. Not that there were thatmany, but even if there had been, Jess was inclined to believe he would remain at the top. Sometimes she thought she would be perfectly content to skip the sex altogether and just lie there and let Becker kiss her.

Well, not really, but the kissing was quite nice.

“Hey,” Becker said, nuzzling at the underside of Jess’ jaw.

“Hmmm?” Jess stroked her fingers through Becker’s amazingly soft, lovely hair, feeling a pleasant warmth in her belly.

“I thought we could try something different.”

“Something different? You mean like, something kinky?”

Becker chuckled and kissed her long and slow. “A little kinky. Do you want to?”

Jess felt so good at the moment that Becker could have asked her to dress up like his most secretly coveted fantasy and she probably would have agreed without a second’s hesitation, no matter how weird it was. “Okay.”

So Becker leaned across her body, the bulk of him pressing almost heavily enough to be uncomfortable, and pulled open a drawer in the bedside table, taking out a box.

“What’s in there?” Jess asked curiously, trying in vain to get a better look.

“If you’re lucky, maybe one day you’ll get to find out,” Becker said in that infuriating tone of his.

 _It’s lucky for you,_ Jess thought, _that I’m in such a good mood._

He removed an item from the box _(it was a box of sex toys and other dirty stuff, it had to be, of course Becker would have something like that)_ and then replaced it in the drawer. His weight lifted off of Jess as he resumed his position on the bed beside her.

“Cable ties?” Jess said as she looked at what Becker was holding in his hand.

“Cable ties,” Becker confirmed. “They can be fun.”

“I suppose you’d know,” Jess said and tried not to be jealous of the other girls Becker must have had in his bed before her.

As if reading her mind, Becker palmed her breast through her bra in one large hand, kissing his way up her neck to her mouth. “I can make you feel amazing, Jess. Do you want to try it?”

Jess cupped Becker’s head in her hands, taking in the lust-darkened heat in his eyes. As if she would ever refuse. She wasn’t an idiot. “Yes.”

Becker leaned forward again to catch her mouth in a kiss, his knees sinking into the mattress on either side of her. Then he sat up, kneeling over her hips. “If you want me to stop, just say, um… ‘Lester’,” he said with a cheeky grin.

Jess slapped his thigh. “Becker! That’s gross.”

“There’s no need to be rude. I’m sure he must make his wife very happy.”

“Well, fine,” she said, a bit huffily but with a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth because Becker was incorrigible and it was impossible to be mad at him for very long. “If you want to hear me say the name of our boss in the middle of sex, by all means, let’s do that.”

Becker gave her a smug little look that seemed to say he was quite confident the safe word would be completely unnecessary. He held one of Jess’ wrists in his hand, his thumb moving in tiny circles over her skin. “Let me find something to put on your wrists to protect your skin before we do this.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” Jess hoped she didn’t sound too wantonly eager, but she was beyond ready to move this along.

“The ties will chafe.”

“It isn’t like I’m going to struggle.”

Becker had that irritating ‘I know better than you’ look on his face. “You’ve really never been tied up before, have you? Jess, you are going to pull on the restraints, that I can promise you.”

It was probably a sign that this wasn’t going to work out the way they had wanted when Becker’s concern was simply annoying rather than sweet. “Hurry up and do it. I think I can put up with a bit of chafing. I’m not quite the delicate little flower you seem to think I am.”

“You are incredibly bossy,” Becker said, but he started to loop one of the cable ties around Jess’ wrist.

“No one’s forcing you to listen to me. I think you just like it when I tell you what to do.”

Becker gasped theatrically. “Lies and slander. Don’t go spreading that about.”

Jess giggled and watched while he made two loops in the tie and fit them around her wrists, pulling securely. It felt strange against her skin, but not unpleasant, and she wondered why Becker had made such a big deal out of it. He lifted her arms above her head and Jess tipped her head back in an attempt to see what he was doing. Becker held her wrists up against the headboard and used a second cable tie to keep her wrists in place.

He sat back on his heels, shifting in place to keep from squashing Jess beneath him. “Try that.”

Giving an experimental tug, Jess found that her hands were pretty well stuck where they were. She wasn’t entirely convinced that she liked the feeling, powerless and unable to move the way she wanted. She pulled harder. “Ow,” she said.

A frown line appeared between Becker’s eyebrows. “Too tight?”

“I don’t know,” Jess answered and jerked her arms again. How would she know if it was too tight? She’d never done this before, she didn’t know what it was supposed to feel like.

“I’m sure I left enough room,” Becker told her and ran his finger along one edge of the tie. “Don’t pull so much; if you don’t relax it isn’t going to work. I’m not going to hurt you. I wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you.”

And Jess knew that, of course she did. She attempted to take a deep breath but she couldn’t help struggling against the restraints anyway. Now she understood why Becker had wanted to cover her wrists first, because the edges were hard enough to cut uncomfortably into her skin. The more she pulled the more they cut, but the more they cut the more she wanted to get out of them. “Ow,” she said again, wincing.

“Stop,” Becker said and grabbed her wrists, stilling her struggling. “You’re making it worse.”

Jess glared. “I know that; I’m not stupid.”

Becker was gazing at her shame-faced and repentant, like a guilty little boy who had been caught being naughty by his mother, and Jess reacted in the only possible way she could. She burst into laughter.

“That’s nice,” Becker said, his face contorting into the most adorable pout Jess had ever seen. “I’m glad I’m so amusing.”

Jess just laughed harder, laughed until her stomach ached and tears pricked at her eyes, until even Becker started to smile. “I’m sorry,” she gasped. “I’m sorry, Becker, but really.”

His eyes were shining with reluctant mirth and he touched one of her wrists. “Oh, whatever. I’m going to have to cut this off. Here…” To Jess’ extreme astonishment, Becker reached over the side of the bed and under the mattress, retrieving a knife.

“Oh my God. You have a knife under your mattress? You know what, never mind. Of course you do. I should be grateful it isn’t under your pillow.”

Becker simply smiled at her in a way that wasn’t exactly reassuring and slid the knife under the cable tie that was attached to the headboard, severing it quickly so Jess could release her arms. He then focused his attention to the ties around her wrists. If it had been anyone other than Becker, Jess would have feared being cut. But Becker sliced cleanly through one loop and then the other in two easy motions, the blade merely a slight, cool pressure against her skin.

Jess rubbed her wrists, the thin skin sore and chafed. “I suppose I should have listened to you,” she admitted. “You being the expert in bondage, after all.”

Becker rolled his eyes and took her hands, kissing her skin carefully and gently, the warmth and softness of his mouth incredibly soothing.

“Hey, Becker,” she said and pushed at his chest until he rolled onto his back. Jess settled herself over him, stroking her hands over the firm muscles of his chest and through his fuzzy chest hair while Becker circled her waist with her hands. “Next time, I’m tying you up.”

**_End_ **


End file.
